Los esclavos del dolor
by Nina Parker
Summary: [AU]Kaoru busca desesperadamente escapar del infierno que se había convertido su vida. Sin importar lo que ella hiciera siempre habría una deuda que saldar. Estaba obligada a cumplir todo lo que aquel despreciable ser le pidiera, sin importar lo que fuera. Pero aparecería él para enseñarle que, juntos, podrían salir de la obscuridad y el dolor que condenaba sus existencias.
1. Prólogo

Nobuhiro Watsuki es el dueño de estos personajes.

Advertencia: este fic posee contenidos para adultos. Como violencia, lenguaje fuerte y algunas situaciones sexuales. (No en este capítulo específicamente)

* * *

><p><em><strong>El origen<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Se apegó a la delgada pared, mientras que esperaba. Se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Observó su alrededor; completamente oscuro. Aunque podía ver cierto destello provenir desde los corredores a través de las puertas de papel.<em>

_Llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla izquierda, donde se encontraban dos cortes hechos recientemente en forma de tajo que formaban una cruz. Limpió con cuidado la sangre que manchaba su rostro y suspiró._

_Esa herida se la había provocado uno de los bandidos que habían ido, antes de que pasara a peores, su padre se interpuso y lo derrotó. Ahora estaba oculto en una vieja despensa, por pedido de su padre._

_Luego de poder percibir el sonido del galopar de los caballos alejándose, asomó la cabeza fuera de la habitación. Ahogó un grito al ver que los pasillos estaban incendiándose. _

_Corrió fuera de la habitación y tuvo que retener una arcada al ver los cuerpos sin vida de los criados en tirados en el suelo, en un charco de sangre. _

_Tratando de serenarse caminó hacia la habitación de sus padres y enmudeció al ver que las llamaradas eran más fuertes allí. Eso significaba que desde allí había comenzado el incendio y luego se había propagado._

— _¡Madre, padre! —exclamó buscando con la vista a sus padres—. ¡Madre, pa…! —se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver una delicada mano entre los escombros. Enfocó su vista en el lugar y pudo reconocer que… su padre y su madre estaban… —No… —susurró al borde del llanto. Se acercó lo más que pudo y pudo corroborar sus sospechas. _

_Los cadáveres de sus padres se encontraban en un gran charco de sangre, a punto de hervir debido al calor de las llamas, cubiertos por escombros y con una gran variedad de quemaduras esparcidas por todo el cuerpo._

_Sin pensarlo mucho salió de la casona como alma que lleva el diablo. Corrió y corrió todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas le permitieron. Hasta que cayó al suelo, rendido, a las orillas del lago que solía visitar antes junto a su madre._

— _¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó una dulce voz no muy distante._

_El levantó el rostro del suelo y se sorprendió al ver una niña menor que él por uno o dos años. Se talló la cara y se sentó._

—_Sangras… —murmuró la niña al ver la herida en la mejilla del niño. Se acercó a él pero este se alejó como si tuviera lepra—. No te haré nada, tranquilo —dijo ella con una suave sonrisa. _

_Sin pensarlo mucho rompió la manga de su precioso kimono para luego limpiar los cortes que el niño tenía en la mejilla._

—_Mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya y tengo siete años —se presentó—. ¿Y tú? —preguntó con cierto deje de curiosidad._

—_Mi nombre es Kenshin Himura y tengo ocho —dijo él de la misma manera que ella._

— _¿De quién huías? —preguntó de golpe._

— _¿Huir? —preguntó él—. Pues de nadie, ¿por qué lo haría?_

—_Porque parecías muy asustado, además estabas llorando —le recordó Kamiya._

—_Pues sí —suspiró él—. Unos bandidos atacaron mi casa y asesinaron a mis padres, era por eso que corría —contestó reteniendo las lágrimas._

—_Eso es muy triste —dijo ella torciendo la boca—. Ten —dijo soltando la coleto alta que sujetaba su cabello azabache—. Quédatela, mi madre me la regaló antes de morir y siempre me ha traído suerte, tal vez a ti te sirva —explicó ella tendiéndole el lazo color índigo que hacía juego con sus ojos._

_El niño de ojos amatistas observó el objeto y luego de unos minutos en silencio aceptó el gesto. —Gracias —murmuró atándolo a su muñeca._

—_No tienes que agradecer, Kenshin —dijo—. Es más si quieres podrías…_

— _¡Kaoru ven aquí! —gritó una voz aguda, no muy a la lejanía._

— _¡Ya voy, Megumi! —exclamó ella en respuesta—. Debo irme, —dijo ella poniéndose de pie—, adiós —se despidió._

—_Hasta luego —murmuró Kenshin viéndola desaparecer entre la maleza. Luego de unos segundos se puso de pie y corrió tras ella._

_La siguió en silencio y se escondió detrás del grueso tronco de un árbol. Observó con atención como Kaoru se detenía frente a una chica de, tal vez, unos doce o trece años. Vio como esta la regañaba y pudo notar que a ellas se acercaba un tipo con toda la pinta de estar de mal humor._

— _¿Por qué han tardado tanto? —preguntó—. Kanryu requiere vuestra presencia —anunció abofeteando con fuerza desmedida a ambas mujeres. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes con fuerza al ver sangre salir del labio inferior de Kaoru._

—_Nos disculpamos señor, había venido a buscar a Kaoru y…_

— _¡Cállate, estúpida! —exclamó el hombre volviendo a golpear a la mayor._

—_Espere, señor Aoi, esto ha sido mi culpa… —trató de disculparse la joven Kamiya pero fue acallada al sentir el filo de una daga rozar la piel de su garganta._

—_Tus amigos son iguales de habladores que tú, mocosa, debes aprender acallarte la boca —dio jalando con fuerza su cabello._

— _Lo lamento mucho señor Aoi, no lo volveré a hacer —dijo a regañadientes la niña._

_Apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos emblanquecieron debido a la fuerza. No podía soportar eso. Estuvo a punto de gritar algo pero vio como ese tipejo se las llevaba del cabello de allí, impotente._

_Pudo ver como ella enfocaba sus orbes índigo en la suya. Como si estuviera pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada._

_El estuvo a punto de correr hacia ella y ayudarle pero… él fue más rápido y desapareció entre la maleza. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y observó la escena, había unas gotas de sangre en el suelo y varios trozos de tela, pertenecientes al kimono de Kaoru._

_Dio unos pasos y hacia adelante y paseó su mirada amatista por el lugar. Luego de unos segundos recordó el lazo que estaba sujeto a su muñeca. Era del mismo color que los ojos de su dueña._

—_Prometo que te encontraré y te protegeré Kaoru Kamiya —dijo decidido. Lo haría, lo juraba por su vida._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Exactamente mil palabras, sin contar el título ni la nota de autor. Es un prólogo bien cortito.<em>

_Espero que les guste. ¡Dejen su comentario!_

_Bien, muchas gracias por leer._

_Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas._


	2. Planes de media noche

Nobuhiro Watsuki es el dueño de estos personajes.

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Planes de media noche<strong>_

* * *

><p>Caminó con lentitud, arrastrando los pies y encorvando la espalda. Suspiró con desgana mientras que se detenía en la cocina recordando todos los momentos vividos en aquella habitación.<p>

Apretó los puños al divisar a Kanryū en el jardín. Ese bastardo le había arrebatado todo, desde sus padres hasta su libertad. Pero debía hacer todo lo que él pidiese por su bien y el de sus amigos.

Cada día de su maldita vida repasaba todos los trágicos momentos que habían colmado su corta existencia. Pues había entrado en aquella mansión del mal doce años y medio atrás, cuando tenía solo cinco años de edad, gracias a una deuda de su padre. Eso había obligado a toda la familia Kamiya a vivir bajo el servicio de los Takeda. Su padre nunca cambió su espíritu, todos los días le decía que saldrían de allí y ella aún esperaba ese día.

Pudo ver el _Bokken _de su padre colgado en la pared; Kanryū la había puesto allí como trofeo, para mostrarle lo patética que era su vida. Ese Bokken era el que su padre utilizaba para entrenarla a ella en el arte del Kamiya Kasshin Ryū.

Él la había entrenado desde que era muy pequeña hasta sus últimos días de vida. Aún rememoraba aquel día ocurrido seis años y medio atrás. Luego de ese acontecimiento Kanryū había tomado cartas en el asunto y había contratado al asesino más temido que había en el negocio; Hiruma Gohei. Este junto a un lacayo del Takeda, Aoi Shinikawa, la entrenaban de manera rigurosa y dura. Gracias a eso, se había convertido en una temida asesina, incluso había logrado superar a sus entrenadores. Eso significaba que su entrenamiento estaba completo.

Observó su reflejo en el gran espejo que Kanryū había puesto allí como adorno. Era elegante, seguramente, muy costoso y difícil de conseguir. Centró su mirada en su uniforme; nunca había variado. Este estaba conformado por un hakama azul marino, un haori blanco, con mangas que llegaban un poco más arriba de su muñeca. Sobre este había un haori negro de mayor tamaño con mangas mucho más holgadas y con los extremos sueltos, fuera del hakama. Lo utilizaba a modo de "abrigo". En su cintura descansaban una Katana y una Kodachi y en sus manos un par de guantes que cubrían completamente desde la mitad de su antebrazo hasta la muñeca. Éstos, de sus manos, solo cubrían los dorsos.

Salió al patio y caminó por el parqué hacia donde Kanryū estaba, dándole la espalda. — ¿Me llamó, señor? —preguntó ella con suma frialdad.

Kanryū volteó y le dio una mirada de superioridad, haciendo que Kaoru apretara con fuerza los puños.

—Recuérdame cuantos años llevas aquí, Kaoru, —pidió él.

—Doce años y medio, señor —dijo manteniendo la tranquilidad en su rostro.

— ¿Y cuántos de servicio? —preguntó.

—Desde los trece años que cumplo misiones señor —dijo ella—. Comencé con el entrenamiento seis años y medio atrás y con las misiones hace cuatro.

—Me enorgulleces, Kaoru, pues has cumplido todo lo que te he pedido. Desde que has comenzado con las asignaciones nunca me has defraudado. Eso hace que confíe mucho en ti —dijo él sonriendo de manera extraña.

— ¿Confiar en mí señor? —preguntó con voz monótona y, aunque por dentro deseaba asesinarlo allí mismo, se rostro permanecía sereno.

—Sí, —asintió—, lo suficiente como para darte la libertad de recorrer las calles sin vigilancia, siempre y cuando, anuncies tus salidas. Si se necesita tu presencia aquí, se te localizará y se te traerá de vuelta —informó, mirándola con seriedad.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó ella y él asintió rápidamente—. Gracias —dijo haciendo una reverencia mostrando su, fingido, agradecimiento.

—Puedes irte Kaoru, y recuerda, debes avisar para retirarte —le dijo él.

— ¿A quién señor? —preguntó ella.

—Pues… —meditó—. A Aoi, el será avisado de la situación y me informará el horario a que te retiras y en el que vuelves, también me dirá sobre tu estado al irte y al regresar. Si estás herida o necesitas reposo por algún motivo serán prohibidas tus salidas —dijo Takeda—. Ahora sí puedes retirarte —anunció.

—Gracias, señor —dijo para darse media vuelta e irse.

Una vez que se alejó lo suficiente comenzó a maldecir en voz alta. ¡Odiaba a ese tipejo! Lo odiaba con toda su alma.

— ¿De mal humor? —Oyó una voz burlona a sus espaldas.

Volteó y se encontró con Megumi, la médica de la mansión. Era una mujer muy atractiva pero podía ser demasiado irritable cuando se lo proponía.

—Basta de estupideces Megumi —dijo ella caminando hacia las escaleras siendo seguida por ella—. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó al fin.

—Entregarte esto —dijo ella tendiéndole un sobre. Ella lo tomó con un rostro serio, sabía muy bien lo que ese sobre significaba—. Es esta noche —dijo en un susurro, para que solo ella escuchara—. Planearemos lo que hemos dejado por la mitad semanas atrás —dijo la Takani—. Ve armada, seguramente, probaremos nuestras habilidades —dijo.

—Bien, gracias por la información —murmuró para luego esconder el sobre. La echó un último vistazo y se alejó de ella.

Caminó hacia las escaleras y subió los peldaños de dos en dos. Finalmente llegó a la segunda planta, en ella se encontraba la habitación y el despacho de Kanryū, además de varias habitaciones más. Solo las personas más confiables para el Takeda, los cuales eran muy pocos, tenían sus habitaciones dentro de la mansión; Megumi, Tae, Sanosuke —el guarda espaldas del dueño de la casa—, Gohei, Aoi y ella eran los subordinados más cercanos a Kanryū Takeda. Los demás criados vivían en casas rústicas dentro del predio de la mansión pero no en ella.

— ¡Kaoru! —le llamó Aoi—. El señor me ha pedido que te entregue esto —dijo tendiéndole una Katana y una kodachi.

—Mis espadas no están rotas aún —dijo ella tomando las armas.

—Él desea que utilices estas espadas, son más ligeras y mucho más afiladas que las que ya posees —dijo él.

Ella, para comprobar lo que él decía, desenvainó un poco la Katana nueva para ver su filo y pudo corroborar que, a comparación de la otra, esta espada poseía una hoja más liviana y mucho más peligrosa. A pesar de que siempre afilaba sus espadas, aquéllas, eran mucho mejores y debía aceptarlas.

—Bien, te entrego las viejas —dijo colocando en su obi las Katanas que él le daba y le entregó las que utilizaba anteriormente—. ¿Tengo asignaciones para esta noche? —preguntó con frialdad.

—No, —negó él—, el señor Kanryū considera que te has vuelto muy eficaz en tu trabajo. Eres una asesina perfecta, es por eso que te ha dado varios blancos en una sola noche. Y, como ya has cumplido con los trabajos para esta noche días anteriores, tienes esta jornada libre —anunció Aoi.

—Bien, —dijo ella—. Entonces dile al señor que utilizaré el permiso que me cedió. Saldré esta noche con Megumi, Tae y Sanosuke —dijo ella—. Él dijo que solo debo avisarte, no pedirte permiso —dijo ella de manera severa al ver que él iba a replicar—. Eso es todo —mencionó para luego darle la espalda.

—El señor Aoshi saldrá esta noche a hacer unos recados —Se detuvo—. Por eso quería informarte que, si lo ves, debes asegurarte de que todo esté en orden. Si está en peligro deberán ayudarlo —dijo él—. Mantente alerta, lleva tus espadas y haz lo que sea necesario —le advirtió.

—Sí —fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos dorados se pasearon por el cielo, el cual comenzaba a tomar ciertos tonos lilas, mientras que caminaba. Estaba anocheciendo muy deprisa.<p>

Su mirada se desvió hacia abajo, concentrándose en el suelo. Aún recordaba a aquella niña de orbes índigos y cabellos azabaches. Su promesa se mantenía en pie, por eso, siempre se encontraba buscando alguna joven que concordara con aquellos rasgos físicos. Pero ninguna lo hacía. Tan solo deseaba que estuviera viva, después de todo, pudo haber evitado que aquel hombre le hiciera daño, pero no lo hizo.

Aquella niña había sido la primera que se había acercado a él sin temerle. En el pueblo que él habitaba era muy respetado y temido porque sus padres eran los más adinerados de aquella zona y los aldeanos querían evitar tener problemas con ellos. Pero Kaoru no se había fijado en eso, solo había visto a un pobre niño que necesitaba ayuda y nada más. Un poco de consuelo, al menos por esos cortos momentos, fue lo que ella le brindó.

Buscó entre sus ropas y sacó un lazo de color índigo con pequeños jazmines blancos bordados en los extremos. Ese era el lazo que ella le había entregado, aún lo conservaba y lo cuidaba. Ese lazo era lo único que le recordaba quién era, lo sacaba de aquella justicia loca que ejercía como _Battousai._ Y era lo único que le hacía luchar con vigor para poder sobrevivir y así encontrarla.

—Juro que lo haré… —murmuró él.

* * *

><p>Ya había anochecido y ella estaba aprontándose para salir. ¿Qué cómo iba vestida? Con su uniforme. Después de todo no tenía otras ropas. Desde que realizaba las misiones que Kanryū le encomendaba había dejado de recibir kimonos y todo eso. Todo lo que tenía era su uniforme y un conjunto de entrenamiento que era muy similar a su uniforme.<p>

Salió de su habitación y bajó con rapidez las escaleras y corrió hasta la cocina. —Megumi, Tae —llamó ella. Inmediatamente, las nombradas, aparecieron frente a ella.

—Lindo toque —dijo Megumi señalando el lazo índigo que sujetaba su cabello.

—Es parecido al que tenías antes —señaló Tae.

—Sí, pero este es liso —dijo Kaoru arreglando el lazo—. ¿Sanosuke aún esta fuera?

—Su turno acaba de terminar, está volviendo —dijo Takani.

La figura de un hombre alto apareció detrás de Kaoru. Éste vestía un haori blanco, con los bordes de las mangas, de los bolsillos y de las aberturas de color negro, unos pantalones blancos, un par de zapatos negros y una venda roja en la frente. Sus pies y su torso estaban vendados, al igual que sus manos, pero éstas eran vendadas por tiras de color rojas no blancas. En su espalda había una inscripción que destacaba; "Malo".

—Te has cambiado rápido Sagara —dijo Kaoru señalando el uniforme negro y rojo que llevaba en brazos. Era parecido a sus ropajes normales solo que eran más "presentables", un poco más cerrado y estaban más cuidados y limpios. El atuendo era completamente negro, el único detalle en rojo que tenía, erran los bordes de los bolsillos, las mangas y demás aberturas. Además el haori no tenía nada escrito en la espalda.

—Lindo moño —dijo él con cierta burla—. Lo único lindo en tus ropas.

—Sabes que no tengo otras —Frunció el ceño—. Además entre tu uniforme y tus ropas de civil no hay mucha diferencia —comentó ella arqueando una ceja.

—Y entre las tuyas… espera cierto que son las mismas —se burló Sanosuke.

—Vámonos —dijo Tae mientras que Megumi y Kaoru rodaban los ojos.

Caminaron hacia la salida, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, Kaoru, se detuvo. —Aoi, nos iremos —anunció Kamiya.

—Está bien —dijo el asesino desde la segunda planta.

Salieron de la mansión riendo, menos Kaoru, la cual permanecía al final del grupo con la mirada gacha y las manos en los bolsillos del haori negro. Estaba pensando, más bien recordando, al chico pelirrojo de ojos amatistas. Ya habían pasado diez años desde aquel día. Recordaba que Aoi la había golpeado muchas veces por su imprudencia, luego había sido castigada y encerrada en la despensa de la mansión. Tenían un tiempo límite y ellas lo habían excedido. A Megumi no le había tocado ningún castigo "público", por así decirlo. Le habían hecho hacer cosas que una niña de trece años no tendría que hacer, solo recordarlo le daba náuseas. Ese bastardo de Kanryū la había… la había… forzado sexualmente y eso era algo muy atroz.

—Bastardo infeliz —murmuró con rencor frunciendo el ceño. Lo mataría, estaba segura de eso. Pero tendría que ser paciente, como lo había sido los últimos doce años. Primero le había temido, luego le había odiado y ahora estaba segura que podría acabar con todos en esa mansión sola. Todo gracias a él. Kanryū creía que la tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano, creía que la habían amaestrado, que la habían domado. Pero estaba muy equivocado, su voluntad era muy fuerte para ser manipulada con facilidad.

— ¿Pensando en eso otra vez? —preguntó Megumi acercándose a ella.

—Sí, aún no puedo creer lo que ese maldito te ha hecho —masculló Kamiya.

—No te preocupes, tonta, todo está bien—dijo Takani.

—No, nada lo está, —dijo Kaoru alzando la vista—. Me he convertido en la mascota rabiosa de Kanryū, tú en su esclava sexual —dijo—. Sí, sé de todas sus tretas para meterte en su cama, las sé muy bien —dijo ella ante la mirada de confusión de Megumi—. Pues, si no recuerdas, soy su vigilante y debo estar pendiente de él —dijo apretando los puños—. Nos ha condenado a todos, Megumi, abre los ojos. Te cuida mucho por eso, cuando pierdas el atractivo todo eso se acabará y…

—Y te querrá a ti —dijo la médica—. ¿Acaso no ves como te mira? —preguntó—. Para él, además de una asesina, eres una joven muy atractiva —comentó de manera agria.

—La mujer zorro tiene razón, todos han notado que has dejado de ser una subordinada para él. Te mira con deseo Kaoru —dijo Sanosuke.

—Siempre te mira así, Kaoru, todos lo han notado. Eres la comidilla de la casa. También te has ganado la envidia de muchas sirvientas que están "enamoradas" de Kanryū —dijo Tae observándola de manera… ¿maternal?

Kaoru bajó la cabeza y ocultó su mirada detrás de su flequillo. Sí, lo había notado. Pero mientras menos lo recordara mejor, el simple hecho le repugnaba.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Sagara—. Sean cautelosas y tengan mucho cuidado —dijo guiándolas por el callejón. Se detuvieron al final de éste y, en ese mismo instante, Sanosuke comenzó a palpar la pared. Luego de encontrar lo que buscaba, quitó un poco el polvo y la tierra, dejando ver una puerta de madera. La deslizó y entró en el lugar, siendo seguido por las tres mujeres.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Tae.

—Es una casa abandonada, está detrás de uno de los restaurantes más conocidos de Kioto —dijo él encendiendo un farol, iluminando parcialmente la habitación. Se pudo ver una sala un poco descuidada, con una precaria mesa en el centro.

—Has llegado, Sagara —susurró alguien desde un rincón oscuro.

—Shinomori —murmuró Kaoru reconociendo esa voz.

—Tranquila, Kaoru, él está con nosotros —dijo Megumi al ver que Kaoru estaba a punto de desenvainar su Katana.

—He traído a alguien que puede ayudarnos —mencionó Aoshi acercándose a ellos junto a una chica que aparentaba no tener más de quince años—. Misao Makimachi, ella no ayudará con algunas investigaciones. Es el miembro más joven del Oniwabanshū —dijo Aoshi.

—Estoy aquí para ayudarlos, según lo que tengo entendido Sagara Sanosuke, tú, eres luchador. Takani Megumi, tú, sabes cómo hacer drogas y explosivos. Manewachi Tae, tú, puedes ayudarnos colocando, en la comida, alguno que otro somnífero —dijo Misao estudiando con su mirada a cada uno—. Espera… ¿Quién es _ella_? —preguntó señalando a la joven de fríos ojos índigos.

—Kaoru Kamiya… —respondió la nombrada.

—No nos será útil, es una de los perros de Kanryū, le ha jurado lealtad —dijo Misao de manera despectiva.

—Te equivocas, Kaoru es la que más dispuesta está de nosotros a hacer esto —la defendió Sanosuke.

—Y si fuera así, ¿en qué nos ayudaría? —preguntó Misao con cierta superioridad.

—Puedo demostrarte lo que quieras —dijo desenvainando su Katana.

—Bien —murmuró Misao con sus Kunais en mano. Kaoru se quedó en su lugar esperando. — ¿Quieres que yo comience? —preguntó burlona—. Bien —Lanzó sus Kunais, las cuales fueron fácilmente interceptadas. Kaoru corrió hacia ella con una gracia y agilidad propia de un _Hitokiri_ y velozmente, con su mano libre, tomó con firmeza la muñeca de la joven, la rodeó y retorció su brazo hasta que la espía cayó de rodillas al suelo.

— ¿Te rindes? —preguntó con una voz mortal colocando el filo de la espada contra la piel de su cuello.

Megumi cerró los ojos, haciendo un gesto de pura tristeza. Esa no era la verdadera Kaoru. Desde que habían comenzado con el entrenamiento, seis años atrás, había cambiado. Primero habían sido pequeños gestos, se había vuelto más retraída y fría. Luego, al comenzar con las misiones, había dejado de ser quién era realmente. Actualmente Kaoru era la quinta parte de lo que era antes. Había notado que, cuando debía cumplir asignaciones o mientras luchaba, sus ojos se oscurecían, pasando de un bello y único color índigo a un tormentoso color azul marino.

— ¡Detente! —demandó Sanosuke—. Deja a la comadreja en paz.

— ¿Co-cómo demonios me has llamado? —preguntó Makimachi con dificultad por el dolor.

Pudieron ver un leve temblor en la espada y luego como esta era bajada y guardada. —Vivirás… por ahora —murmuró alejándose de ella.

—Tío… eso fue aterrador —jadeó Misao.

— ¿Ahora crees que soy lo suficientemente buena como para ayudar? —preguntó Kaoru con cierta superioridad. Todos pudieron notar que sus ojos volvieron a su color original; un profundo e intenso índigo.

—Creo que debemos esperar un poco y calcular todo fríamente —dijo Shinomori.

— ¿Qué nos asegura que podemos creer en ti? —soltó Kaoru—. Después de todo, tú, eres el jefe del Oniwabanshū y Kanryū es el 'líder monetario' por así decirlo —murmuró con cierto desprecio.

—Acabas de responder tu propia pregunta, _asesina _—dijo Shinomori con cierta acidez—. Kanryū cree que puede controlarnos con su tonto dinero, pero está muy equivocado. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el Oniwabanshū se levante contra él —dijo arreglando su gabardina.

—Kaoru conoce la mansión mejor que todos nosotros —dijo Tae.

—Después de todo ha sido obligada a memorizar las instalaciones por si es necesario una huida —dijo Megumi.

—La casa tiene pasadizos secretos —dijo Sanosuke—. Pero nadie, salvo tres personas conocen su ubicaciones —dijo Sagara.

— ¿Y quiénes son? —preguntó Megumi arqueando una ceja.

—Obviamente, Kanryū, junto a Aoi Shinikawa y… Kaoru —dijo Sanosuke.

—Los criados, seguramente, nos apoyarán. Solo hay que hallar una fecha precisa —dijo Megumi.

—Dentro de unas semanas varios lacayos del _bastardo _irán a negociar con un traficante de drogas y esclavos. En ese día la mansión se debilitará, será el momento perfecto para atacar —dijo Kaoru ocultando su mirada bajo su cerquillo.

—Bien, —Asintieron Tae, Megumi, Sanosuke, Misao y Aoshi—. ¿Cuándo?

—Dentro de tres semanas y media; el catorce de septiembre —dijo Kamiya—. Ese será el momento perfecto para atacar…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Este capítulo ha sido más largo para comenzar el prólogo. Bueno espero que disfruten el primer capítulo de esta historia. Y, aunque haya prometido actualizar dentro de dos semanas, les haré este regalo, para dejarlos/as deseando más.

Les digo que, para que se hagan un idea, el uniforme de Kaoru es igual a las ropas de entrenamiento que utiliza en el Anime/Manga solamente que con haori negro sobre el haori blanco. Y, bueno, las ropas de entrenar son exactamente iguales a las que utiliza en el Manga.

En fin, ¡dejen reviews!

Besos :)


	3. Nuestro encuentro

Nobuhiro Watsuki es el dueño de estos personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestro reencuentro.<strong>

* * *

><p>La gran mansión de Kanryū Takeda mostraba su gran estructura majestuosa a los ojos de los demás. La casona poseía un exótico estilo occidental, conservando como estilo del oriente únicamente los dormitorios. Todo dentro de la mansión era llamativo, incluso los sirvientes.<p>

Su mirada índigo se paseó por la amplia cocina. Era un día precioso y esperaba que pudiera tener la noche libre, así podría salir a recorrer un poco. Pues, la feria, comenzaba a instalarse en Kioto y ella quería ir a conocer.

—Oh, Kaoru —oyó la burlona voz de Kanryū a sus espaldas, haciendo que apretara los puños—. Aquí estás —dijo fingiendo preocupación—.Vengo a darte una noticia —dijo él.

— ¿Cuál es, señor? —preguntó con voz sin vida.

—Me mostrarás tus habilidades, batallando con él —dijo señalando a uno de los hombres que lo acompañaba, el cual había sido ignorado completamente por Kaoru desde un principio—. Shishio Makoto.

— ¿Un combate? —preguntó ella.

—Así es —rió Kanryū—. Y, si no le vences, serás severamente castigada —dijo él.

— ¿Algo más que agregar, señor? —preguntó.

—Así es —dijo Takeda con seriedad—. Éste hombre que está aquí, después del gran Battousai, es el mejor asesino de todo Japón. Si tú lo vences tomarás su puesto —dijo él.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar que él dejará su lugar como segundo mejor asesino, señor? —preguntó ella, con algo de desconfianza.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas, Kaoru —dijo el superior, observándola con fastidio.

Ella no respondió solo asintió y caminó hacia el patio. Con lentitud, oyendo con atención la charla entre Takeda y Makoto.

—Me sorprende que estés tan entera, Kaoru, otros estarían temblando —dijo Shishio.

Ella detuvo y le observó con su penetrante mirada índigo. —No me tome como un samurái cualquiera, señor Makoto —dijo ella con suma frialdad.

—Shishio, llámame Shishio —dijo el de profundos ojos rojos saliendo al patio, detrás de ella.

—Según lo que sé, usted, estaba en el Ishin Shishi. Pero se le consideró una amenaza y lo "mataron" —dijo ella—. Deduzco que han fallado con su objetivo.

—Así es, querida. Eso fue hace dos años. Ya me voy acostumbrando —sonrió con sorna—. Ah, se me olvidaba —dijo—. Te presento a mi mano derecha, Sōujiro Seta —dijo señalando a un joven que sonreía _demasiado_.

—Un gusto señorita —expresó con voz carente de sentimientos, cosa que no le gustó para nada a Kaoru.

—Bien, comencemos, pero, para hacer esto mejor aún, primero lucharás contra Sōujiro —dijo Shishio haciéndose a un lado.

Nadie dijo nada, Kaoru, solo se limitó a arremangar su manga derecha y enfocar la vista en su muñeca; allí reposaba una marca que tenía forma de luna llena, la cual era atravesada por una espada. Esta había sido hecha con una aguja y tinta, debido a esto, parecía que la marca estaba pintada sobre su piel. Aquella marca era la que tenían los asesinos especiales de Kanryū. Y por ahora solo ella tenía aquel tatuaje.

Luego observó la muñeca de uno de los sirvientes que pasaba. Allí había otra marca, la cual solo era una luna llena. Ésta demostraba que era un subordinado de Kanryū, una clase de esclavo común y corriente. Todos, incluso Megumi, Sanosuke y Tae, tenían aquella marca.

El otro tipo de marca que había era la que tenía forma de espada. Ésta mostraba quienes eran asesinos de Kanryū. Asesinos reemplazables y sin valor alguno, normalmente eran aquellos que atacaban en grupo. No eran habían cumplido un entrenamiento, no eran samuráis reales, como ella.

Lo único que tenían las marcas en común era que todas estaban hechas del mismo modo. Con una aguja y tinta. Haciendo que pareciera solo una pintura en lugar de una cicatriz negra.

No sabía por qué pero siempre observaba aquella marca antes de los combates, como si eso le fuera a dar suerte o fuerza.

—Si crees que mirar tu muñeca te salvará, olvídalo —La voz áspero de Makoto la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Comencemos —dijo Kamiya con desapego.

Shishio sonrió. —Primero lucharás con Sōujiro y, una vez que lo venzas, si es que lo haces, pelearás contra mí —dijo él con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Bien, —dijo ella desenfundando su Katana, colocando en posición horizontal.

—Oh, el Satsūjin-Han Ryū —dijo Sōujiro sonriendo de manera escalofriante—. Es la primera vez que veo ese estilo. Según lo que sé, luego del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū, es el más eficaz y rápido. Aunque no se compara con el del señor Shishio no con el mío—dijo él desenvainando su Katana.

—Veamos si dices eso cuando te corte por la mitad —dijo ella, extendiendo su brazo hacia adelante colocando la espada en posición vertical.

—Oh, ya veo, quieres que comience yo —dijo Seta—. ¡Te daré el gusto! —exclamó corriendo hacia ella.

—El Shūkūchi también es una técnica hábil pero… —murmuró ella y, en el momento justo, dio un salto hacia atrás, esquivando el ataque de Sōujiro—. ¡No lo suficiente! —Se lanzó sobre él y, aprovechando su posición, dio un giro en el aire, logrando hacerle un corte en el hombro.

Aterrizó a las espaldas del muchacho, el cual rápidamente contraatacó y logró hacerle un pequeño corte a Kaoru en el brazo izquierdo.

—Eres insistente —rió ella con suma frialdad—. Es hora de terminar esto —dijo para lanzarse sobre Seta. Pero éste desapareció de la nada y la atacó por la espalda, incrustando su Katana en la parte baja de su espalda.

Shishio se sorprendió al ver que la chica se lo quitaba de encima y mantenía una expresión serena. Parecía no sentir dolor.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —preguntó Kamiya.

Sōujiro ladeó la cabeza sin borrar aquella sonrisa perturbadora del rostro. —No, eso solo es el comienzo —Corrió hacia ella desapareciendo a la mitad del recorrido.

Kaoru contó los segundos y esquivó, con un grácil giro, el letal ataque del joven, sorprendiendo a sus espectadores. Conocía a la perfección ese ataque. Gohei y Aoi la habían entrenado para poder evadir e interceptar todo tipo de ataque de diferentes estilos, incluyendo el Hiten Mitsurugi.

—Esto se ha terminado —dijo enterrando su Katana en el hombro sano del joven, pero, inmediatamente, pudo sentir algo también su hombro.

Ambos se habían herido en el mismo lugar. ¡Qué coincidencia! —Creo que he ganado —dijo Seta sonriendo.

—No te confíes —murmuró Kaoru girando, haciendo que la espada de su enemigo volara lejos en el proceso y golpeando, con el lado sin filo de la hoja de su espada, la parte posterior del cuello de Sōujiro.

Éste cayó al suelo boca abajo, atontado por el ataque. Kaoru aprovecho e incrustó su espada en el suelo, justo junto a su mejilla.

—Ahora sí, hemos finalizado —dijo ella.

—Así parece, señorita —dijo dándose vuelta, quedando acostado sobre su espalda. Se puso de pie y le regaló una reverencia.

Makoto comenzó a aplaudir con sarcasmo, esa chiquilla era potente. Había vencido a su mano derecha en menos de media hora. Era muy hábil, tenía que reconocerlo.

—Bien, ahora es mi turno… —dijo Shishio sonriendo de manera altanera. Eso sería divertido…

* * *

><p>Shishio entró en la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios. Había perdido la batalla, pero le había causado múltiples heridas graves a la destajadora.<p>

—Querida Kaoru, felicitaciones —rió el hombre observando a la mujer recostada sobre el futón, con la mirada clavada en el techo—. Aunque todos sabemos muy bien que...

—No mienta, señor. Yo sé muy bien que usted no me dejó ganar como dice —dijo ella sin moverse ni un ápice—. Su cuerpo solo soporta cierto tiempo la actividad demasiado brusca, como lo es el Kenjutsu. Pasaron diez minutos y usted comenzó a debilitarse y, a pesar de mis heridas, eso me dio mucha ventaja. Además conozco perfectamente a mis víctimas y sé cada punto débil de ellas. Usted no es la excepción —dijo con voz indiferente.

—Me sorprendes —dijo asombrado—. Si Sōujiro no estuviera, tú serías mi mano derecha, sin duda —dijo alzando ambas cejas.

—Halagador —dijo ella—. Pero no, yo no aceptaría su propuesta —dijo con frialdad.

Makoto se sorprendió. Ella no mostraba ningún sentimiento o emoción. Era como si estuviera hablando con un envace vacío, sin nada dentro de él.

También le resultó impactante el cambio de color de sus ojos. Antes de la batalla eran índigo, pero mientras luchaba con Sōujiro y con él se volvían color azul marino. Un tormentoso azul marino.

—Bien, veo que eres una chica muy ruda —dijo él de manera burlesca.

—Soy una asesina, ¿qué esperaba señor? —preguntó ella alzando ligeramente una ceja.

—Y lo has demostrado muy bien Kaoru —dijo Shishio haciendo una reverencia—. Cuando quieras podríamos trabajar juntos —dijo él.

Debía admitirlo, la mocosa lo había superado, por eso debía mostrar respeto. Aunque volvería a recuperar su puesto, de eso estaba muy seguro.

Kanryū entró en la habitación con una sonrisa victoriosa. Estaba orgulloso de su "mascota". Su mirada castaña se clavó en la mujer que observaba el techo como si fuera lo más importante del lugar.

—Déjala descansar, Makoto, después de todo tiene muchas más heridas que tú —dijo Takeda.

Kanryū tenía razón. Kaoru estaba cansada, aunque no lo demostraba. Había luchado con hombres muy fuertes. Le sorprendía que siguiera viva después de todas las heridas que le habían hecho. Kaoru era una gran samurái y lo había demostrado un par de horas atrás. Eso significaba que estaba lista para enfrentarse al legendario Battousai o a Okita Sōji, el líder de la primera división de los Shinsen—Gumi.

Shishio se retiró de la habitación, dejándolos solos. Takeda ladeó la cabeza mientras que observaba a la mujer.

— ¿Necesita algo, señor? —preguntó ella con voz monótona.

— ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? —preguntó él. A pesar de que fuera un maldito bastardo, Kaoru era importante para él. Ya que era la cabecera de todo su "ejército" de asesinos.

—Sí, —dijo sentándose sin ninguna dificultad. Sus heridas sanaban muy rápido, sobre todo si era Megumi la que curaba sus heridas.

—Bien, entonces levántate y ve a almorzar —dijo retirándose del cuarto.

Ella asintió y se puso de pie. Arregló su haori blanco y se colocó el negro sobre éste. Tomó sus espadas y salió de la habitación.

Se detuvo frente a las escaleras, clavando su vista en la oficina de Kanryū. Nunca comía en el comedor, siempre en su despacho. Solo.

Bajó a la primera planta, quitando aquellas ideas de su mente. Vio a Megumi, Sanosuke, Tae y Tsubame comiendo en silencio. Ella se sentó junto a Sagara y observó a los demás.

— ¿Y Yahiko? —preguntó Kamiya.

—Kanryū no le permite estar aquí —dijo Tsubame, la hermana menor de Tae.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Kaoru sirviéndose guiso.

—Porque es un subordinado que vive con su familia en una de las chocitas que rodean la mansión. Y, fuera del horario de trabajo, no puede estar aquí —dijo Sanosuke con la boca llena.

—Aún no sé cómo se ha enterado —dijo Megumi indignada.

—Alguien le ha dicho —dijo Tae.

—Seguramente —dijo Kaoru ladeando la cabeza mientras que degustaba su comida.

Nadie dijo nada más. Solo continuaron almorzando en completo silencio. Kaoru sacó de su manga un reloj de plata, que Kanryū le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños, y vio la hora. Las doce del medio día. Vaya se había levantado temprano, si calculaba bien, los combates habían comenzado alrededor de las siete u ocho de la mañana y hacía dos horas habían finalizado.

—Muchas gracias por la comida, buen provecho —dijo Kamiya dejando sobre la mesa su cuenco por la mitad.

—Has comido demasiado poco —dijo Megumi—. Debes curarte, come un poco más —le ordenó.

—Señorita Kaoru, sus heridas —dijo Tsubame señalando los vendajes manchados de sangre que se asomaba por la abertura de su haori blanco.

—Tranquila, Megumi estoy bien. Me curo rápido —dijo ella restándole importancia—. No te preocupes Tsubame es sangre seca —dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Sanosuke, al verla subir las escaleras nuevamente.

—Me cambiaré lo vendajes y luego iré a pasear un poco —dijo ella y luego desapareció de su vista.

—Nunca cambiará… —murmuró Tae.

—Kanryū la ha sometido a un proceso muy duro y antiguo para volverla dócil y obediente —dijo Megumi bajando la mirada.

—No lo ha logrado del todo. Kaoru sigue conservando su esencia, aunque muy en el fondo —dijo Sagara cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—Tienen razón, la señorita Kaoru… no es la misma… —murmuró Tsubame acongojada, desviando su mirada café.

Esa mujer… poseía un pasado demasiado trágico y doloroso.

* * *

><p>Caminó entre el gentío observando con atención sus espadas. El Satsūjin-Han Ryū estaba compuesto por muchas técnicas de ataque y defensa de otros estilos. El corazón de éste era el Kamiya Kasshin Ryū.<p>

Ése modo de pelea había sido inventado por ella. Éste había surgido en base al estilo Kōrōshi-Tsumi Ryū, el estilo utilizado por Hiruma Gohei y Aoi Shinikawa, sus antiguos entrenadores. Ella había perfeccionado las técnicas, había tomado algunas técnicas del Kamiya Kasshin Ryū y había inventado varias más. Demasiado complejas, haciéndolas imposible de enseñar.

Cada día que pasaba odiaba cada vez más su creación. Ésta había cobrado su fama por las oscuras calles de Kioto, llegando a los oídos de los asesinos más temidos. Muchos trataron copiarla pero les había resultado imposible. Había una sola persona capaz de realizar ese estilo y esa era _Kaoru Kamiya._

Maldijo por lo bajo al ver el sol descender, dándole paso a la noche. Apretó los puños mientras que ocultaba sus gemas índigo bajo su flequillo.

Odiaba realizar asignaciones. Nunca se quedaba de un lado, siempre debía asesinar gente que apoyaba al Shogunato o personas que estaban en contra de éste. Todos sabían quién era el autor de todos esos crímenes, por eso, le habían puesto precio a su cabeza.

Aunque también la deseaban en su bando. Los Ishin shishi y los Shinsen—Gumi habían hecho varias ofertas a Kanryū para que ella trabaje con ellos. Todas, obviamente, habían sido rechazadas por el Takeda. Pero, según le habían informado, se iba a reunir nuevamente con ambos bandos y así arreglarían el asunto.

Preferentemente deseaba trabajar con los Ishin shishi y no con los Shinsen—Gumi. Estaba en contra del Shogunato, odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con él.

—Hora de trabajar —dijo girando sobre sus talones, hacia la mansión maldito no le había dado la noche libre. ¡Genial!

* * *

><p>Corrió con gracia y velocidad características de un destajador. Sus largos cabellos sujetos en una coleta alta emprendían una danza salvaje, siendo acompañados por el viento. Sus pies chocaban contra el suelo, impulsando su cuerpo hacia adelante.<p>

Sus ojos índigo escudriñaron con atención todo a su alrededor. Estaba muy cerca de su objetivo. Solo debía ser cautelosa.

Dio varios saltos, aterrizando en el techo de una casa. Continuó corriendo, saltando de casa en casa.

Dio un último salto, girando en el aire y finalmente cayendo al suelo de pie. Dio unos pasos más y se ocultó entre las sombras. Ahora solo debía esperar a que su víctima saliera.

—Bien, iré a vigilar al Shinsen—Gumi y veré que información obtengo —Oyó ella.

—Ten cuidado, recuerda que hay muchos asesinos sueltos por allí. Mantente alerta —Advirtió otra voz.

—Sí —Y esa fue su señal.

Estuvo a punto de salir de su lugar, pero se detuvo. Alguien más salió de la posada. Ella frunció el ceño y se apegó a la pared.

—Ten cuidado, Himura —dijo la misma voz que había advertido a su víctima, minutos antes.

Esperen un segundo. ¡Detengan el mundo! Había dicho _Himura_. ¿Acaso sería el Himura que ella pensaba?

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, mientras que su respiración se cortaba. Deseaba con toda su fuerza que ese hombre no fuera el que ella pensaba. Rogaba que no.

Se asomó y lo único que pudo divisar fue una melena rojiza alejarse a una gran velocidad. Otro _Hitokiri._

Bien, era hora de entrar en acción. Rodeó la vivienda y comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad. Debía llegar rápido donde estaba el otro hombre, su objetivo. Estaba retrasada.

Mientras que ella se trasladaba por las oscuras calles de la ciudad de los asesinos, siendo acompañada por el silencio y la soledad.

Se detuvo de golpe al ver al sujeto que buscaba caminando lentamente. Eso no podía estar mejor.

Desenvainó su Katana y caminó hacia él. Sus pasos eran inaudibles y su presencia imperceptible.

— ¿Tomeda Daichi? —preguntó con voz suave, mirando de manera gélida al hombre frente a ella.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? —preguntó el hombre con voz firme.

—No tengo por qué darle mi nombre a un cadáver —dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre él. Bastaron un par de estocadas para que el cuerpo sin vida del Tomeda cayera al suelo—. Eso ha sido fácil —murmuró dando un espadazo al aire, limpiando los rastros de sangre de la hoja.

—Vaya, veo que el temido destajador de Takeda no tiene piedad de nadie —dijo una voz ronca a sus espaldas.

Ella se volteó, manteniendo sus facciones serenas. Su mirada se clavó en los ojos dorados de aquel que acababa de hablarle.

—Battousai… —murmuró ella entrecerrando sus ojos. No podía ser posible.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

* * *

><p>¡Hola, preciosas!<p>

¿Cómo han estado? ¿Me he tardado?

Bueno aquí les dejo su tan deseado tercer capítulo. Sé que me matarán por no describir el combate entre Kaoru y Shishio, pero es para que ustedes se hagan una idea. Dejen volar su imaginación.

Cambiando de tema, les agradezco a todas sus reviews. Así que se los contestaré:

**Taishou:** Aquí tienes tu anhelado encuentro. No es romántico pero bueno… es un dark-fic o por ahí va la vuelta.

**Rogue85****:** Muchas gracias Rogue, que suerte que te ha gustado la redacción. Pero… ¿qué hay de la trama?

**Lica: **Que bueno que te parezca interesante. Y sí yo también siempre creí que ella era capaz de ser una gran samurái.

Sí las parejas que tú nombraste son las correctas, pronto verás un poco de cada una.

Bueno, aquí entra Battousai. Poco a poco se verá como se arreglarán. Y sí, ya lo sé. Ese grupo, con Kaoru en la cabeza, tienen la capacidad para acabar con Kanryū y su ejército.

Me encanta que te haya gustado, me anima muchísimo.

Si quieres puedes pasarte por otro fic mío: "El asesino" espero verte por allí.

PD: Me sorprende que hables/escribas también en español, contando con que eres de Brasil.

En fin besotes y gracias por tu review.

**Azucenas45: **Me sorprende que te gusten los fics de RK. Mi intención era dejarte así. En fin, que suerte que te gusto.

**Hikari Yang1: **Aquí está tu continuación. Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews en mis otras historias de este fandom. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo.

En fin, preciosas muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews.

¡Un par no viene nada mal!

Besotes babosotes guapísimas C:

Nina.


End file.
